In Which Fitz Tries To Bake
by virtualstars
Summary: Fitz wants to bake Christmas cookies, Mack finally gets a crack at Lola and Skye sees too much. M for future chapters.


Mack grinned smugly as he tightened each bolt. Coulson, after much persuading and promises of building a doll-sized May to ride along in his mini-Lola, agreed to let him work on the life sized Lola. Sure, it may only have been an oil change and a tune up, but he would take what he could get. As he moved to start pulling the plug out on the oil tank, he heard a faint tapping noise on the hood of the car.

He pushed himself out from under Lola and was met with one of the funniest things he had ever seen. Fitz was standing over him, covered in flour and he could see little globs of butter and sugar on his face and on his grey cardigan. He started to chuckle when he saw the absolutely defeated look on his face, obviously fighting back tears. He immediately stood up and pulled him into a hug, feeling slightly guilty for enjoying the faint smell of the vanilla extract that must have also ended up on him. He held him, rubbing his back for a moment before speaking.

"Well…. I see you were trying to make something to eat… what happened?"

Fitz sniffled and clutched Mack's shirt, burying his face in his chest.

"I wanted to make… make Christmas cookies. But I have a hard time holding the…. Um…. thing that combines." He took a step back making a mixing motion with his hands.

"The hand mixer?"

"Yes, the hand mixer."

Mack chuckled. "Well I applaud you for trying, but it looks like you are wearing more cookies than you made. A Fitz-sized cookie."

Mack nudged Fitz with his shoulder, trying to get the scientist to smile and see the humor.  
>Fitz grumbled and crossed his arms, glaring up at Mack. He wasn't seeing much humor.<p>

"Generally, I would make you do it yourself till you learned to keep a steady hand, but it is Christmas and I'm feeling generous." Mack picked up a rag and wiped his hands. "A little hungry… mostly generous."

"I'll offer my services to mix batter for you under two conditions." Fitz looked up at him expectantly, still huffing.

"One. I get to eat as much dough as I want. No arguments about raw egg consumption." Fitz looked horrified for moment before nodding and sighing.

"Fine, salmonella is your problem."

Mack grinned mischievously, gripping Fitz's hips, holding him in place. "Two. Once we are completed, I get to help you clean off all that flour and butter that you are covered in."

He leaned down and pulled him up into a slow, lingering kiss. "Besides I've always wondered what a Fitz-sized cookie would taste like….." He moaned against his lips.

He moved down, slowly, into Fitz's neck, licking a stripe from his collarbone to his ear, whispering into it. "So far, delicious. God, I love vanilla, you smell amazing."

Fitz groaned, growing hard at Mack's second condition, pulling him by the hand out of the garage. "Fitz cookie now, bite sized later. Much later."

Mack laughed, running out after him.

Meanwhile…..

Skye opened the door to the kitchen to start making her lunch and coffee. She was nose deep in a folder from Coulson when she suddenly slipped backwards, crashing to the ground. Her folder went flying, papers fluttering around her.

She groaned, rubbing her elbow, sitting up, trying to see what she slipped in. She balked at the sight. The kitchen was absolutely destroyed; baking ingredients were everywhere and spilled all over the counter and the floor. There was an almost empty bowl with a dirty mixer next to it, which was assuredly the source of the the mess.

On the other side of the island… a green scarf and an almost empty bottle of vanilla extract.

She narrowed her eyes and stood up, grabbing the scarf. "Fitz!? What the hell!"

She stormed down the hallway, pounding on his door. "Fitz! What are you doing? Go clean the kitchen. Now." She growled.

Three doors down the hall, Mack's door opened slightly. "Fitz is preoccupied at the moment…. I'm assisting in his…. cleanup efforts."

He winked at her and she could see a pile of flour covered clothes on Mack's floor. "You know my hands are much better than his."

"Much! Might be awhile… messy." She heard Fitz call out.

Skye turned bright red, her mouth falling open. She turned around immediately, moving quickly back down the hall. Fitz and Mack laughed, Mack shutting the door to commence clean up.

"Cookies...ruined...for…life." She muttered, going back towards the destroyed kitchen. 


End file.
